Things that will never change
by Twixlett
Summary: Ichigo is all alone... It was years after the final battle and she wanted to return home... To Cyniclonia! That's right she's been an alien this whole time! Does she get home? Is Kish coming for her? Will she wait for him? Who knows!
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

**Okay so, hey guys. Another new story... I just got so many ideas! Anyway, this was originally my first fic but I never published it... I saw it and was like... Oh this has to be posted otherwise I'll never know if it's good or not! So Reeeeaaadddd! **

**Also! Thank you so much for the previous reviews of other stories I appreciate them a lot! I can see a lot of you like my stories, but you don't always have to compliment me... I do like a bit of criticism, to make my stories better! You can give me ideas too if you really want to :) I do not mind! **

**Again thank you for everything guys, love you all :) **

**Keep R&R (ing) and I'll speak to you later!**

**Peace Nya~!**

* * *

><p>That night I lost everything. Everything and everyone around me vanished. There was nothing I could do. I was finally alone, to live the normal life I wanted... But I never really wanted that... I liked being who I was, who I used to be. I can never have that now... Never get it back... It Made me feel sick just thinking about it... I bet you're wondering who I am and why I'm like this! Ne? Well, I'm Ichigo Momomiya. I used to be a Mew mew. <em>Used to be. <em>After that last battle, everything around me began to shatter and disappear. I didn't have the comfort of Masaya because we broke up... I didn't have the mews because they all went to make something of their lives. Zakuro advanced on her modelling career, Mint moved away for an elite ballet dance school, Lettuce opened her own library and Pudding became a live stage performer. You're probably thinking, 'why haven't you done anything with your life?' Well that's because of memories. For me they get in the way and I find myself thinking of them...wondering if I should've gone with them. I was one of them anyway! It would've been the perfect plan to get home! Yeah, I'm a cyniclonian. My parent's were too but they died a while back... Right now all I could think of is trying to get home... Please Kish! Come back for me!

**Kisshu POV**

It's been a good few years in cyniclonia. Everything is as great as it can be! Well almost... Since we got back I've had this feeling that something's missing, but I don't what... I've also recently been feeling as if someone's calling me to them... It's unbelievable I know but what of someone was, maybe there's a slight chance it's her, my little kitty cat! Nah... It's a long shot but maybe we could just...

"Hey Pai!" I Called out into the nothingness of our house.

"What is it?" He called back.

"Well, I was wondering about earth, can we go back?"

"What for? We have no reason too..."

"Ya know... I miss it and plus I need a holiday!"

"You _need _a holiday? Sure why not..." I jumped in the air. This was going to be great! I missed her so much! I stood up and packed my things. I picked up a picture of her and held it close.

_I'm coming for you Koneko-chan..._

**Ichigo POV**

I looked out of the window at the starry night sky. Ever since the last battle things were clearing up for the better! Everything was restored to its former glory and the nature spred further than before. I sighed happily at that though, Everything changed. Except from me that is... Well I could say I changed, I'm taller and I wear my hair down. I'm not really into wearing skirts or dresses any more either so my wardrobe consisted of t-shirts, hoodies and skinny jeans. I wasn't the girlie anymore... I just didn't like that stuff... The only thing that I can say remained the exact same was my cat genes and personality. I sighed once more and headed downstairs. As I walked down the hallway I looked at a blank spot on the wall, like I always did. For the past few years I've stared at it and wondered where the picture that hung there had gone. As usual I shrugged it off and continued to step down the hallway.

I entered the front room and stood in front of the fire place. It had pictures of all my friends in frames. Even the aliens. Before we all separated, the mews that is, Ryou gave me all the pictures and told me never to forget them. Of course I wasn't going to, they were all part of an exciting area of my life. A tear came to my eye as I proceeded to look at them. One picture that stood out to me most was Kisshu. I missed him... To be honest I'm surprised he never recognised me when he came to earth... Mind you I do look slightly different as an alien. "I'm waiting for you Kisshu..." I whispered. I truly was. I sat on the couch and thought back to my childhood on cyniclonia...

**Reader POV *Flash back***

_"Hey Kishy!" a little red haired girl shouted. She looked to be about six years old, "Whatcha doing?" she asked curiously to a green haired alien, who looked about 7._

_"Nothing!" He replied rather hesitantly as he hid something under a rag._

_"Oh..." the red-head said rather sadly, "Well, did you know it's my birthday in two days?" _

_"is it? I didn't know that..." Kish replied sarcastically. However the red-head didn't seem to understand and her sparkling pink eyes grew tears._

_"Kishy! You were meant to remember!" She balled. Kish wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. _

_"Hey Ichi, I did remember... I was just messing with you..." He hushed._

_"Promise?" Ichigo held out her pinky finger. Kish smiled and hooked his own pinky with hers._

_"Promise!" _

**End of RPOV & FB **

**Ichigo POV**

I shook my head and laughed at how gullible I was at a young age. I headed towards the backdoor and stepped out of it. I stared up at the night sky. I decided to finish off my sentence, "I'll always wait for you! No matter how long it takes!" a tear rolled down my face, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, smiling. I knew that out there... Somewhere, he was asking me to wait for him!

**end of POV**

_K: I'm coming for you Ichigo!_

_I: I'm waiting for you Kisshu! _

_K: I'll get to you..._

_I: I'll wait..._

_K&I: Not matter how long it takes! _


	2. Chapter 2: A wave of memories

**Kisshu POV **

We were finally going back to earth. I couldn't wait to see Ichigo again. I had missed her so much, I was going to promise never to leave her again! I wanted to stay with her no matter where she or I went, I always wanted to be by her said. I thought back to when I first met her and stole her first kiss. I laughed slightly. Back then I was so mischievous, I was even worse when I was younger...

**RPOV *FLASHBACK!***

A young Kisshu, about 7 years old finished the last touches on his trap. This time he was going to get her, she'd have to give in! He had hatched the perfect plan... Or so he thought. Kisshu hid himself away and waited for the little girl to come rushing in. It took awhile but she did. He heard the washing basket fall and he rushed out of the cupboard. Unfortunately his "perfect plan" hadn't worked and instead of being inside the basket she was sitting on it twiddling with the plait in front of her left ear.

"Come on Kishy... You can do better than that!" The little girl giggled.

"It's not my fault you can teleport so quickly..."

"I guess I do have the upper hand, don't I?"

"Aw, Ichi... You always win..." Kisshu's face dropped and he pouted. Ichi saw the look on his face and stopped twiddling with her red hair.

"Come on Kishy! We gotta go prank Pai!" his face brightened as they both ran off.

**END OF RPOV & FLASHBACK**

**Kisshu POV**

I laughed at my memories. I had a good childhood, especially with Ichi... I never new her full name, she was always just Ichi! One day when I was eight I was told that she and her family had been sent to earth and live there. It was their own requests as Ichi had grown ill due to our harsh weather. They wanted her to get better... I never saw her after that. That's why I agreed to the earth mission, I thought I could find her but I didn't...

**Ichigo POV**

It was still rather dark but it was raining. No way am I standing in that! I wanted to look at the sky some more but the clouds covered the stars. I had placed the picture of Kisshu on my bedside table. I also had one of me and him. I asked Ryou to take that one in secret. In the picture I had my cat features out and I was sitting on Kish's back, and doing the "peace" sigh with my fingers, poking my tongue out. Kish had one arm around my neck and his other hand was stretched out, also doing the "peace" sign, while winking. I sighed happily as I looked at it. Memories came flooding back... Like the time he stole my first kiss...

**RPOV FLASHBACK **

Ichigo was walking past a tall building with a large metal gate in front of it, "I guess my work at the cafe would get easier too..." Ichigo was then stopped by masha.

"Alien! Alien!"

"Huh?"

"Alien! Alien!" Ichigo grabbed masha.

"You're doing it again... Didn't you make a mistake yesterday?"

"There is! There is!" masha squirmed. Ichigo shook him slightly.

"Is this thing broken?" she asked herself while she searched for anything faulty. Suddenly, she heard a male voice which caused her to look around.

"There is!" The voice spoke from above her, "We just wanted to check out those who opposed our plans! But I've become fond of you!" The owner of the voice flew down from the building and placed his lips on hers, "The name's Kisshu, thanks for the kiss!"

Ichigo brought her hands to her mouth and blushed mildly. She already knew who he was from when she was younger. Unfortunately as she looked like a human she wasn't recognised by him. She decided to act surprised, "My... My..."

"Take that as a greeting gift for today!" and he disappeared. Once he did Ichigo smiled.

"You haven't really changed at all Kishy... Not at all..."

**End of RPOV & FLASHBACK**

**Ichigo POV**

I giggled slightly and let sleep claim me. If I was going to wait for him, I wasn't going to do it tired.

**Kisshu POV **

We landed! It took a while but we did it! The first thing I did was teleport to Ichigo's room. When I did my mouth dropped, she had matured so much. She was more beautiful than the day I left. I walked over to her bed and crouched so I was level with her face. I was wrong, she was more than beautiful.

I kept hoping that it wasn't just the most wonderful dream. Thank god it wasn't! I stood up and looked at her bedside table. I followed the direction of her head and I saw a picture. It made me smile a lot when I realised she still had it. I picked it up, staring at it for a moment. The more and more I looked at Ichigo, the more and more she looked like Ichi. I chuckled slightly as I placed the picture down.

"Good night Neko-chan... I'll see you tomorrow..." I left. Not wanting to wake her up.

**End Of POV **

The night went by slowly. It was one of those peaceful nights where nothing moved or made a sound. It was as if the whole world was standing still. However, a dark shade of black appeared in an alley of Tokyo. A man, with wings stepped out, disrupting the silence. He walked towards the entrance of the alley, where his face came into the light. He was quite young 13 or 14 and his clothes were shades of brown and looked a bit like what Pai would wear. His hair was short and blonde with a fringe that fell just over his green eyes.

Another person came out next to him. He also had wings. This boy looked a little younger, maybe about 9 or 10. He wore something similar to his friend except his consisted of different shades of green. His hair was short and brown with bits of hair falling in front of his face.

These boys were not angels, as I have probably made you think... They are actually fairies...

"You sure she can help?" the brunette asked.

"Positive! We just have to find her..." the blonde wandered back into the alley.

"What if we're too late and she's gone?"

"Then we'll search for another!

Rest now Link. We've got a lot of work to do..." the brunette, 'Link' nodded and flew up slightly before stopping and turning around.

"You coming Vin?" He called. The blonde, "Vin" smiled and flew up. Then both figures disappeared, letting silence fall over the night causing it to be peaceful once more.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys Twix here! I have bad news... <strong>

**So I might not update any of my stories for a while... I have a massive exam about Romeo and Juliet and it's worth 20% of my final grade...**

**Sorry guys...**

**Peace Nya~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Without a goodbye

**Ichigo POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms way above my head. I limped out of bed and headed towards the door. As I did I stopped in front of the mirror, it surprised me because I was still in my human form. It was very rare that I did when I was home alone. I shrugged and pulled off my bracelet, placing it on my desk. Once again, I looked in the mirror. My hair had grown to the middle of my back, putting itself in my usual 'alien form' hair style (Two plaits in front of my ears - a ribbon around each of them and a green strip that ran across my fringe which hung just above my eyes) and my eyes had turned a light green. I smiled, finally being back to my normal self and headed down stairs. I made myself my usual morning lemon tea and jam on toast, then sat down to watch my favourite show, 'Jeremy Kyle'.

Before too long there was a knock at the door. I looked through the eye hole to see who it was but I couldn't see their face. I quickly teleported to my room and slipped on the bracelet after quickly teleporting back. Making sure that I was human I opened the door with a sweet smile on my face.

"Good morning?"

**Kisshu POV**

I decided I was going to go to Ichigo's the traditional human way and knock on the front door. I did just that. I knocked three times. Knowing that she was probably just getting out of bed, I waited. The door then opened, I saw her... I locked my eyes with hers, for a moment I thought I saw them flash a different colour but she closed her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Good morning!" her voice was like music to my ears. So soft. So sweet.

"Ichigo..." I whispered. She snapped open her eyes and tilted her head sideways.

"Huh?" I was surprised she hadn't noticed it was me yet. Then again, I was covering my face and hiding my ears.

"It's been a long time... Hasn't it?"

"I don't quite understand what you mean?" I chuckled. I loved teasing her like this. It reminded me of her young 13 year old self...

"I'm sure you remember me... It'd be a waste of you didn't..." I chuckled again, lifting up my eyes so she could see them. I grinned when she gave a cheerful gasp.

**Ichigo POV **

I didn't quite get this guy at all. He reminded me of someone but I just couldn't tell who. He seemed so familiar to me... But how?

"I don't quite understand what you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows In confusion. I became even more confused when he chuckled. That laugh? Where had I heard it before?

"I'm sure you remember me, it'd be a waste if you didn't..." He chuckled again! Who laughed like that? Who only laughed like that at me? Then he lifted his head. I caught his eyes. Golden. That triggered a memory and I gasped. A little too happily.

"Kisshu?" I whispered. He grinned that charming grin that I love, "Kisshu!" I said louder. I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around him in the process.

"Hey Neko-chan, miss me?"

"miss you? I practically waited for you to come back!"

"hehe... So can I come in or is the doorstep a nice place for You?" I jumped slightly at his voice. Even though I had been expecting him to speak... I just Hadn't heard it in a long time. 5 years to be exact...

**Kisshu POV **

"Hehe, so can I come in or is the doorstep a nice place for you?" she seemed to be relaxing as we hugged so when I spoke it startled her a little. She smiled apologetically and invited me in. There was something about her I couldn't put my finger on... What was it?

"so, you been here for long?" she asked me. I took off my coat and hat.

"Nope! I arrived last night... And came to see you, but you were asleep..."

"oh..." She blushed widely. I loved doing this to her. Even if she didn't return my feelings, I would always show her my affection. We talked for a while about things. There was one thing though... Oh! What was it? Who was she really? "So why are you on earth then?"

"I came to get you! And try and find a childhood friend of mine..." I trailed off at the last part. As I looked at she was still smiling.

"Sure they're closer than you think," what did she mean by that? I tilted my head sideways in confusion. She giggled, " I think it's Time I stopped hiding... I think now the truth will be revealed..." I was still confused. What did she mean by That?

**Ichigo POV **

I stood up and he stared at me. I had no idea what his reaction would be. He could hate me for all I knew. I took a deep breath and fiddled with the bracelet.

"I'm sorry I've been hiding from you... All these years... I could've gone home with you then! But I didn't... I couldn't I had been knocked out... But now I'm gunna show you the truth!" A tear rolled down my face. I removed the bracelet and it fell onto the floor. Kisshu stared at me...

"Ichi..." He whispered. This was it. The moment that decided if I would go home. Before I even knew what was happening I felt tight arms wrap around me, "All these years... You was the one I fell for..." my eyes swelled up in tears.

"Kisshu..." I whispered wrapping my arms around him.

"Sh..." He hushed me and cradled me. Standing like this made me remember the last time I cried into him.

**RPOV *FLASHBACK***

"Hush... Ichi... What's wrong?" Kisshu asked. The little red-head didn't say anything and continued to cry. There was nothing anyone could do to stop this pain she felt. No one would understand... "Ichi?"

"I-I c-can't!"

"You can't what?"

"P-promise t-that t-this p-pain w-will g-go..."

"I promise..." Ichi squeezed her eyes tight. He had no idea what the pain was, yet he promised. Ichi was in two types of pain, one was the pain of her illness. It was hurting her, more than she wished to reveal. The other was that she was leaving. Her parents told her they were going away to make the her physical pain disappear, the down side was that she wasn't coming back. That caused her emotion pain. Ichi loosened her grip and pulled away.

"I have to go now..." She whispered.

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kisshu ran off. She had refused to tell him what was happening. She was planning to leave, without a goodbye...

**END OF RPOV & FLASHBACK**


	4. Chapter 4: Link's Betrayal

The two fairies watched from afar as the two aliens reunited. Link sighed as he watched while Vin stood with his arms crossed. He really wondered on how _she _a cyniclon was to save their race. Fairies and cynicons had hated each other for centuries and now they were just expected to get along? He spat at the idea. He hated that race to their very guts. Deeper than that. How could his father even think that _that _race would even form an alliance? Vin hadn't been told the reason why they needed the girl, he was simply given orders to fetch her.

"Hey Vin?" He didn't reply and let the child continue, "You know what it's like to be in love like them?"

"No," He shook his head, "but I fear the longer we sit and wait, the less chance we have of getting her!"

"Why do we even need her?"

"Fathers orders..."

"What if he's wrong?"

"like I said, we move on to the next girl..."

"What of he's right but she's reluctant to come?"

"Then we take her spirit... Father never said there was to be a body..." Link stared at his brother in shock.

"Why have you been learning their magic Vin? We're forbidden to use it! You hate them so much but you use their powers?"

"Link... A lot of things in this world happen... Things like adaptation... I merely adapting to new things..." Link shook his head in disbelief and rose of the ground. He looked at his brother once more before flying away.

**Kisshu POV **

I'd finally found her. After so many years, she was finally in my arms. If only I'd recognised her before... I could've taken her home. It made me sad that none of this had happened earlier. I held on to her tighter. I was never going to let her go again... After all, I had already done it twice, I could never do it again.

Then the thought hit me. That was why, all those years ago she tried to hold back from fighting us...

**Flashback (Still Kisshu POV)**

I appeared before the mews with my latest chimera. I chuckled in delight as I floated.

"Ohayō mew mews! I hope you like my new creation!"

"Hush your mouth Kisshu!" Ichigo ran toward the chimera, I was surprised when she came to a halt. The chimera sent it's paw crashing down and she jumped in the air doing a back flip. To surprise me even more the other mews went rushing up it's leg. This gave me the chance to have a one on one with my kitten. I teleported in front of her and materialised my sais.

"One-on-one Neh?" I chuckled. Ichigo got into a protective stance.

"I don't want to fight you Kish!"

"And why not?"

"If I could tell you I would!"

"Tell me!"

"I can't!" She ran off...

"Ichigo!"

**Continued flashback in Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo!"

Hearing him call my name felt nice... I wanted to tell him everything. But I couldn't. It made me heart broken that I couldn't tell him. I never expected him to come to earth in the first place. But what could I do? Nothing. A tear slid down my cheek.

There was nothing I could do...

**end of flashback**

I pushed back on Kish's tight grip and looked into his eyes. He'd been crying. I could tell. I gave him a small smile, "I've missed you Kishy..." I whispered. He cried more.

"You don't know how much I've missed you... Never hearing your voice around the house anymore..." I pulled him into another tight hug.

"You'll never have to miss me again... I'm always going to be beside you!" I whispered into his ear. His grip on me tightened and I felt him smile.

**end of POV **

Link had returned to watch the couple without his twisted brother. What was wrong with Vin anyway? He had changed. Maybe training for this mission pushed him too far? Nah... Well whatever it was, Link was going to complete this mission. As he continued to watch the couple he realised something. Vin had been practising the cyniclones magic. He shot up in shock, _Father's going to use the alien magic to take her and use her against the aliens... That's got to be it... but what if she's not the only one he's going to do it to.. What if it's the entire human race! _Links hurt raced. He had just uncovered a top secret plan without any hard work. He had to tell the two aliens what was going to happen, or something worse may happen...

**Time jump!**

Link took in a big sigh. The two aliens he had been watching had stayed in the girls house last night and he had decided telling them in the morning would be best, after all, they were long lost friends or something like that, he couldn't ruin that happy moment. He took in another deep breath and held it as he made his wings disappear. He let it out when they were no longer visible. Making another sigh he raised his arm and knocked on the door. He had to wait five minuets before someone answered. To his surprise it was the male alien.

"uh... Hey there kid... Can I help you?"

"Maybe... Is the female alien here?" Link asked rather calmly. The male alien looked startled but called out into the house anyway.

"uh.. Ichi-go! There's someone here to see you... He knows about... the real... you!" Immediately she teleported to the door and stepped in front of the male.

"Hey Kid! Come in!" Link thanked her and stepped into the house, not disregarding the Japanese tradition and took off his shoes. The girl sat him down on a chair and she and the male sat on the sofa, "I'm Momomiya Ichigo and this is Ikasatashi Kisshu! What's your name?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"I'm Shiko Link. I have a brother called Shiko Vin but... he can't be here right now!" Link smiled back. Kisshu just grumbled before speaking up.

"I know who you are... You're the son of The Fairy King... Shiko Armarth Delva the fourth..." Link gulped. He knew of the Ikisatashi's and had heard how strong the children were.

"Y-yes.. That i-is c-correct..."

"Why are you here?" Kisshu's golden eyes burnt into Links soft blue ones. Link gulped again.

"I-I... Uh.." He couldn't think straight, Kisshu was scaring him witless. Link turned to look at Ichigo. Her gentle green ones calmed him a little. He agreed to look at Ichigo while talking, "I'm here to warn you... I'm not meant to be here, in fact if i were to be near you miss Momomiya I would have to kidnap you... But however I will not... There is great danger over coming both earth and your home planet... You have to stop my fater and brother before it comes to late!"

"What are they planning?" Kisshu asked.

"My brother and I were watching you yesterday... He spoke of taking you Miss Momomiya and if you were to resist coming with us he's take your spirit..." Ichigo let out a gasp and Link looked at his hands, "He has a minor hate for your race... But once he said he'd take your spirit I thought something was wrong, he had become twisted. Not long after I had returned to watch you without him and that's when I realised, you wasn't going to be the only one. My Farther and Brother are planning to take over the human race to defeat the Cyniclones... With humans as raging monsters you don't stand a chance..." Link winced when he heard Kisshu growl.

"Find out if that is the correct information and tell us as soon as possible if that's true..."

"Yes sir!" Link stood up and saluted. Ichigo giggled at the sight. He reminded her of Kisshu as a child. Link let his wings appear and floated a feww inches off the ground. Ichigo opened the back door.

"Don't forget to come back little soldier!" Link smiled.

"I won't Miss Momomiya!" He waved and flew out of the door. Ichigo smiled, closed the door and looked at Kisshu.

"He reminds me of you y'know..." She smiled before teleporting upstairs, leaving Kisshu gaping like a fish.


	5. Chapter 5: The Files & Links choice

**Hey guys just before we start, I've noticed a mistake I've made. In the first chapter I realised that I said Ichigo had pink eyes as an alien and in the last chapter I said that she had green ones. Well, I will explain in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Link tip-toed through the building. He was determined to find the truth. He knew he was right, he just had to be! There was no other explanation of why he and his brother were here. His kind had been after the cyniclons for years. Although he never new why. And since the rebirth of the cyniclons planet, his races hate for them grew. Link crept into the office and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Vin's desk and began to rummage through the draws. On top of the desk he came across a file. He took a quick glance at it, his eyes widened. Suddenly his head shot up, he stuffed the file into his fabric satchel and rushed out of the room, missing being caught by a few seconds. Sighing in relief Link entered his bedroom and flew out of the window. As he flew he read the files, mumbling the words as he went. Once again his eyes widened and he flew as fast as he could toward Ichigo and Kisshu. They were counting on him after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat down calmly, sipping on some tea. She looked rather like Mint, while Kisshu paced in front of her. It'd been a couple of hours, say 3, and Kisshu was getting paranoid. Ichigo closed her eyes and sighed. She placed her cup on the table and grabbed his arm as he passed her again. He sent her a glare, but softened when he saw her smiling and sat next to her.<p>

"What's got you all worked up Kishy? You never used to be like this..." Kisshu sighed.

"Yeah I know... Just after the military, and you going missing... I put a lot of pressure on myself. Ya know, one of my main reasons coming to earth the first time was to find you... I'd missed you so much..." Ichigo smiled at his words. Years ago, they couldn't even go near each other without a fight. But now, Ichigo could let out anything to him, tell him the truth. In fact he already knew the truth. She looked into his eyes and his looked back at hers. That's when he noticed something, "Hey... your eyes are green..." Ichigo blushed.

"Hai, they are... When I was about six, my parents had to inject me with something to help with my illness. We came to earth and I got worse. I got another shot of it and it worked. My parents were filled with relief, however the 'medicine' had a slight side affect and my eyes turned green..." Ichigo looked down at her hands, "Then when I was ten... they died..."

"I... I didn't know... Gomen..." Kisshu wrapped an arm around her. She smiled softly and leant on his shoulder.

"It's okay... It's been what? 8 years? I survived. I met Ryou after their deaths anyway and he offered to keep me safe... I thought when he told us to fight against you he was going to kill me or something, I'm glad he didn't..."

**Kisshu POV**

We sat in silence. It was becoming dark outside and I had a slight urge to pace again, but I couldn't. Ichigo was slowly drifting into sleep, in my arms and I had to admit I was too.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the window which sent us both shooting up. We searched with our eyes for what had made a noise. It came again, but louder. Ichigo seemed to know what it was but I was still completely clueless. However, realisation over came me when I saw the fairy boy fly in through the back door. We all sat down.

"So, what did you find?" I asked, rather coldly. He seemed to flinch as I talked.

"U-uh... T-this..." He fiddled with his satchel and pulled out some sort of file, "I f-found i-it o-on m-my..." He froze as I stared at him.

"Where did you find it?" Ichigo asked calmly as if she was speaking to a small child. Mind you, this kid was small. He looked about nine. The fairy boy - hey look I forgot his name - looked at Ichigo and relaxed. I don't blame him, I am rather scary and she's just so... beautiful...

"On my brothers desk... I read them, If you don't mind..." He handed her the folder and she shook her head.

"Not at all. You've been a very big help Link." She smiled - That's it! His names Link - Link, smiled back. Ichigo read the files and then handed them to me. I stared in shock. Was this really their plan? If it was it was, the kid was right... I lifted my head and looked at Ichigo. She was looking worriedly at Link.

_What is it Ichigo? _I asked her telepathically. Her eyebrows furrowed.

_This kid... He seems so young to be in this mess, yet... I can't do anything about it... _She looked down at her hands. I looked up and the boy. He had made his wings disappear again and was swinging his legs. He did seem a little young.

_He can stay here... _I told her_, we can look after him. Maybe, if he'll let us, we can turn him into one of us..._ Ichigo looked up at me rather happily, then to Link.

"Link," She said softly. He looked up at her, "do you want to stay here? I know I've asked this a little too quickly, seeming that we've only just met but..." Link smiled.

"Of course... I mean, I've betrayed my family. So there's no going back now..." Ichigo looked down sadly, "Miss Momomiya, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing... It's just, like you said, you can't go back to your family... Kisshu's already explained that your the son of the king which means you can't return home either... They'll probably try to hurt you if they find you..." Link nodded.

"That's right..." He sighed. Then, his face lit up with an idea, "I could become one of you! Then you guys can take me home with you!" Ichigo looked at me and I nodded.

**Ichigo POV**

I was filled with delight. Kisshu had granted me the wish to finally keep a child safe. I'd never expected him to mention this but it looked like everything would turn out okay. I mean, now we knew their plans and could stop them. However, I knew it wasn't going to be that simple. Something random was going to pop up and we'd have to face that too... With a whole load of other problems.

I was right. Everyone in this room knew it.

This wasn't going to be easy at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Twix: Did you enjoy that?<strong>

**Kisshu: You rushed... Just like you did with your other story...**

**Twix: [Buries face in hands] I know... But I'm busy, again. **

**Ichigo: Why?**

**Twix: School... I mean I've got school work and I do basketball after school... Not forgetting to start up my youtube channel again... **

**Ichigo: Oh... Take a break for a bit...**

**Twix: I don't wanna let down my readers...**

**Kisshu: You won't... ask them... We'll look after them while you're gone...**

**Twix: {hugs I&K} Thanks guys... Well Je ne... [waves]**

**Ichigo: Well, hope you liked the chapter guys... **

**Kisshu: Yeah Review please!**

**Ichigo: We beg of you!**

**Kisshu: So... What now?**

**Ichigo: doesn't she say peace nya?**

**Kisshu: Yeah! **

**Ichigo: so um...**

**TMM cast: PEACE NYA~!**


End file.
